Rub-a-dub-dub in the bath
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Ren and Shun love Fabia and Julie makes a deal for both of them. LEMON


Rub a dub dub in the bath

WARNING: LEMON

Bakugan isn't mine

It was Fabia's 17th birthday, her birthday party was at the neathian castle and she invited all of the brawlers over to her party. So far everything was good. "Oh my gosh Runo, I love dancing to this song!" Julie squealed as she was dancing to Big Bang by Gogaragogo. "I love this song too Julie, but i would enjoy it even better if my boyfriend Dan Kuso was dancing with me instead of being over at the food table eating like a pig!" Runo grumbled. She looked over at the food table, where Dan was. He was eating a chicken drumstick along with some cake! "DAN! YOU ATE SOME OF THE BIRTHDAY CAKE? GET OVER HERE!" Runo screamed. Dan looked at Runo and sheepishly smiled, with some cake stuck between his teeth and all over his face. "Runo, there's no need to overreact." Fabia calmed her down. Runo looked over at Fabia, "Thanks Fabia." muttered Runo. Paige was with Rafe, flirting with him, like usual. Shun and Ren were in the corner of the ballroom, glaring at eachother. "I love Fabia!" Exclaimed Shun. "No I like Fabia more than you stupid ninja." Ren shouted. "Well, at least I don't have hooves as feet!" Shun shot back. Steam shot out of Ren's ears. "You masochistic ninja!" He yelled. "Hawktor and Linehalt just sighed. Julie walked over there.

"What are you guys fighting about?" she asked them. "I love Fabia but Ren does too." Shun stuck his tounge out at the gundalian. "I think Fabia likes me better." Ren boasted. Shun clenched his fists. "THAT'S IT!" He screamd. Julie wanted to stop this, "Stop it! I'll come up with a deal ok?" she told them. "Well, what'sthe deal?" Ren snarled. "Julie thought for a couple of moments and then devilishly smiled. "Wait here for a moment," She whispered and walked over to Fabia. Shun and Ren looked at eachother and shrugged.

Fabia was in the middle of the ballroom, giggling at what Mira said to her. "Hey Fabia, are you gonna take a bath soon?" Julie asked. "Yeah, why?" Fabia replied. "Oh nothing, just wanna know." Julie sauntered back over to Ren and Shun. Fabia looked over at Ren and Shun. Yes, she loved Ren a lot but she also loved Shun Kazami too. She thought both of them were so sexy.

"I have the deal!" Julie squealed. "Tell us it!" said Shun and Ren. "I just heard from Fabia that she is going to take a bath soon, so I was thinking that maybe both of you could have sex with her in the shower." she explained. Shun and Ren blushed. "Sure." They both said. "Yesssss..." Julie hissed.

_Time skip to the end of the party._

Thank you for hosting such a wonderful party Fabia." Alice thanked her. "No problem, it was fun for me as well, thank you for the presents you all. The brawlers chuckled and left the palace. "Ahhh...Aranaut, I wanna take a bath, I feel sweaty." she sighed to her haos bakugan. "Let's go to the royal bath's then." Aranaut jumped. Fabia gave him a kiss and he blushed. Meanwhile, in the stripping room, Shun and Ren took off their last clothing item and placed it on the floor. "Julie, are you sure this is going to work?" Ren asked. "Yep, it' gonna work, as long as you do it quietly." Julie told them from behind the men's door. "She can be a fool sometimes." Shun muttered. "I can't believe both you are doing this!" linehalt muttered. "Hey, don't be mean, I wanna do it." Ren told the darkus bakugan. "Same thing with me." Shun said as he was taking a light shower to make himself look sexy. "Ready Shun?" asked Ren. "Ready when you are." Shun responded. The two Bakugan sighed.

Fabia walked into the pool, where there was clear aquamarine water and white stone statues of famous neathians. "Ahhhh...Nothing like a good bath to soothe and relax me." Fabia said as she relaxed. "I'm glad you feel relaxed queen." Aranaut said to her. Fabia didn't respond. Shun and Ren were watching Fabia from the men's exit to the baths. "How are we going to get into the water?" Ren asked. Shun smiled. "I'm a ninja. I can get into the water in seconds! Just hold on to me!" Ren blushed and hugged Shun, "You know your postition?" Ren asked. Shun nodded.

"SPLASH!"

"Hm? Did you hear something Aranaut?" Fabia asked. "Nope, I didn't hear anything princess." The haos bakugan replied. Fabia went back to closing her eyes. Soon, warm hands began crawling up Fabia's back and started massaging. "Ahhh...This feels sooo good." She moaned. She also felt her legs being massaged too. "I wonder who's doing this?" She wondered. She looked up and her eyes were wide. Shun was smiling. "Sh-Sh-Shun? What are you doing here?" Fabia asked. "This is our birthday present Fabia." He told her. "Wait, did you just say our?" Fabia asked. Suddenly, Ren rose up from the water. "Happy Birthday Fabia." They both said. Fabia was confused, "Why are you guys here?" She asked. "We are here because Shun and I love you soo much." Ren explained. Fabia blushed, "I love both of you too." She told them. "Really?" They asked; Fabia nodded her head. "Now, let's get on to the banging shall we?" Ren asked. Fabia nodded again

Shun went first, kissing Fabia passionatly, and playing around with her tounge. Fabia moaned. Ren forced his length inside her womanhood too. Shun also played around with her breasts, sucking them and massaging them. "Ohhh...I love this so much both of you." groaned Fabia. Shun and Ren continued to bang her each taking turns. It was Shun's turn so he took a scrub and soaped fabia all over. he then took the shower and watered her, making all of the soap run down. Ren nibbled on her ear. Soon, they collapsed. "Man that was great!" Ren and Shun breathed. Fabia was smiling happily. "I love both of you." She hugged both of them into her naked chest.

The end


End file.
